Roy Eldridge
Roy David Eldridge (January 30, 1911 – February 26, 1989), nicknamed "Little Jazz" was an American jazz trumpet player. His sophisticated use of harmony, including the use of tritone substitutions, his virtuosic solos and his strong influence on Dizzy Gillespie mark him as one of the most exciting musicians of the swing era and a precursor of bebop. Video:Jazz At The Philharmonic 1957 Little Jazz Roy Eldridge Video:JATP Blues-Oscar and Roy 1980. Video:Roy Eldridge, and His Jazz Band * The Big Band of Little Jazz (Topaz, 1935–1945) with Dickie Wells, Benny Goodman, Benny Carter, Teddy Wilson, Gene Krupa, John Kirby * After You’ve Gone (Decca Records/GRP, 1936–1946) with Ike Quebec, Cecil Payne, Billy Taylor, Sahib Shihab, Wilbur De Paris * Heckler’s Hop (Hep, 1936–1939) with Gene Krupa, Benny Goodman, Helen Ward * Roy Eldridge 1943-1944 (Classics); 1945-1947 (Classics) * Nuts (Disques Vogue, 1950) with Zoot Sims, Dick Hyman, Pierre Michelot * French Cooking (Vogue, 1950–51) with Raymond Fol, Barney Spieler * Roy and Diz (Verve, 1954) with Dizzy Gillespie, Herb Ellis, Ray Brown, Louie Bellson * The Nifty Cat (New World) with Budd Johnson, Benny Morton, Nat Pierce * Oscar Peterson and Roy Eldridge * Roy Eldridge in Paris (Vogue, 1950/51) * Little Jazz (1957; 7"; EmArcy Mercury EP-1-6022) (plus Charlie Shavers, Joe Thomas, Jonah Jones & Emmett Berry) (prebop jazz/swing style) * The Complete Verve Roy Eldridge Studio Sessions by Roy Eldridge (Verve-Kompilation) * Roy Eldridge and Oscar Peterson (OJC, 1974) Duo-Aufnahmen * Litle Jazz and the Jimmy Ryan All-Stars (Pablo, 1975) with Dick Katz, Major Holley * Happy Time (Pablo, 1975) * Jazz Maturity...Where It's Coming From (Pablo, 1975) * Oscar Peterson and The Trumpet Kings - Jousts (Pablo, 1975) * The Trumpet Kings at Montreux '75 (Pablo) with Dizzy Gillespie, Clark Terry * The Tatum Group Masterpieces with Art Tatum, John Simmons (Bass), Alvin Stoller (Drums) (1955, Pablo 1975) * What is All About (OJC, 176) with Milt Jackson, Budd Johnson * Montreux 1977 (Pablo; OJC, 1977) with Oscar Peterson, Niels Henning Oersted Pederson, Bobby Durham * Roy Eldridge & Vic Dickenson (Storyville Records, 1978) with Tommy Flanagan Eldridge was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and originally played drums, trumpet and tuba. He led bands from his early years, moving to St. Louis, and then to New York. He absorbed the influence of saxophonists Benny Carter and Coleman Hawkins, setting himself the task of learning Hawkins 1926 solo on "The Stampede" in developing an equivalent trumpet style. , p410 Eldridge played in various bands in New York in the early 1930s, as well as making records and radio broadcasts under his own name. His rhythmic power to swing a band was a dynamic trademark of the jazz of the time. It has been said that "from the mid-Thirties onwards, he had superseded Louis Armstrong as the exemplar of modern 'hot' trumpet playing".Lyttelton, p414 , Howard McGhee, Roy Eldridge, Teddy Hill, Minton's Playhouse, New York, N.Y., ca. Sept. 1947. Photograph by William P. Gottlieb.]] Eldridge was very versatile on his horn, not only quick and articulate with the low to middle registers, but the high registers as well. The high register lines that Eldridge employed were one of many prominent features of his playing, another being blasts of rapid double-time notes followed by a return to standard time. These stylistic points were heavy influences on Dizzy Gillespie, who, along with Charlie Parker, brought bebop into existence. Eldridge participated in some of the early jam sessions at Minton's Playhouse. A careful listening to bebop standards, such as the song "Bebop", reveals how much Eldridge influenced this genre of jazz. In May 1941, Eldridge joined Gene Krupa's Orchestra, and was successfully featured with rookie singer Anita O'Day on a series of recordings including the novelty hit "Let Me Off Uptown". However, Eldridge complained that O'Day was upstaging him and the band broke up after Krupa was jailed for marijuana possession in July 1943.Anita O'Day with George Eels, High Times, Hard Times, New York, Limelight, 1981, p. 102-123 Eldridge then joined Artie Shaw's band. In the postwar years, he became part of the group which toured under the Jazz at the Philharmonic banner. He became one of the stalwarts of the group. Its producer Norman Granz said that Roy Eldridge typified the spirit of jazz. "Every time he's on he does the best he can, no matter what the conditions are. And Roy is so intense about everything, so that it's far more important to him to dare, to try to achieve a particular peak, even if he falls on his ass in the attempt, than it is to play safe. That's what jazz is all about." Obituary Norman Granz, The Independent, 25 November 2001 at http://www.independent.co.uk/news/obituaries/norman-granz-729533.html retrieved 20 November 2008 Eldridge moved to Paris for a time, before returning to New York, where he worked with Coleman Hawkins, Ella Fitzgerald and Earl "Fatha" Hines among others. In 1971, Eldridge was inducted into the Down Beat Jazz Hall of Fame. After a stroke in 1980, he continued performing on other instruments for the remainder of his life. *John Chilton: Roy Eldridge, Little Jazz Giant (Continuum: 2002) ISBN 0-8264-5692-8 *class=artist|id=p6448/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music *Jazz Trumpet site *PBS's "Jazz" site *http://www.iaje.org/bio.asp?ArtistID=59 Category:Swing trumpeters Category:Mainstream jazz trumpeters Category:African American musicians Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:American trumpeters Category:Musicians from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Verve Records artists Category:1911 births Category:1989 deaths Category:Xanadu Records artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Eldridge, Roy